1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn trimmer and more particularly pertains to a rotatable trimmer shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a lawn trimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such lawn trimmers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,904 and 4,203,212 Proulx discloses a simple flail feed out mechanism for a rotary mower. U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,940 to Randell discloses a lawn edger construction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 34,815 and 5,115,870 to Byrne disclose a flexible flail trimmer with combined guide and guard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,419 to Proulx discloses a simplified flail feedout mechanism for a rotary mower. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,809 to Proulx discloses a rotary mower cutting head with flexible cutting blades.
In this respect, the lawn trimmer of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing trimming efficiency.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improvement in lawn trimmer designs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.